


StarBucks

by SpiderIssaccc



Category: Houis Stylinson, Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderIssaccc/pseuds/SpiderIssaccc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi welcome to StarBucks what would you like to order?"</p><p>Who knew those 10 words could change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi welcome to StarBucks what would you like to order?"

Who knew those 10 words could change everything?


	2. StarBucks 1

Harry's POV

"Hello! Welcome to Starbucks." I said to the couple who walked in the door. "Hello and thank you! Can we get the Oreo frappe?" I nodded. "One or two?" I asked showing one finger then two. "Just one large thank you sir." The man said smiling. "Ok what's the name for the order and that'll be 3.95." I said grabbing a large cup taking out my permanent marker. "  
Hale." I nodded writing the name down with a few more words. I like adding extra to make some people smile. I wrote you two look so cute together have a blissful day!" With a smiley face. "I'll be right out with your coffee." I smiled walking in the back making their order. "Be careful it's hot and read the cup." I handed them the cup and they read it. "Aww thanks sir! You have. A blissful day to." They both said smiling leaving the building. "I'm glad I hired you." My boss Fletcher said. "Thanks boss!" I smiled getting the customers order. I love my job I love waking up putting on my uniform and making coffee for people. Now some are rude but I brush them off and keep a smile on my face. "Hello Harry." The cake face girl said looking at my name tag twirling her fake long pink nails in her hair smacking a piece of gum. "Hi but I like boys." I smiled making her face turn into disgust. "Eww! They hire people like you?!" My boss came up behind me. "Yes we do its a free country we can love who we want me and my wife think the same our son is gay now you shoo now." He said pushing her lightly out the shop. "Thanks." I whispered stopping the tears. "Hey Harry don't cry! People are just cruel." I nodded. "Hey go home alright? Get this off your mind." I shook my head. "No I'm sorry but in staying." He nodded patting my back. "I know not to argue with you." I stacked the cups over and over waiting for other customer. 

I heard the little bell ding making me stop stacking cups looking up meeting beautiful blue eyes. "Hi welcome to Starbucks what would you like to order?" He looked at the menu. "Pumpkin spice latte." He smiled lightly. He looked so fragile like if I touched him just a tap he'll fall and break. "Coming right up." I saw him fiddle with his sleeves hiding something. I wish I could pull up his sleeves. I pushed the thought away fixing his order. "Here you go." I smiled. "Thanks." As he reached his sleeves lifted up showing tons of cuts some looking fresh. I put his cup down walking over to him grabbing his arms pushing up his sleeves. "Why?" I asked looking at him eyes full of sorrow. "Y-you dong even know me why d-do you care?" He asked taking his arms away. "Because I'm a caring person. Give me your phone." He hesitated but gave me his phone. "Here's my number." I took mine out looking at his number putting it in my phone. "When I get off I'm calling you." He nodded slowly. I walked back behind the counter. "How much?" He whispered. "It's free I'll pay for it." He tried saying something. "Don't argue with this young man." My boss chuckled. "He'll win." He nodded. "And Harry you do enough he can just have it for free don't worry about it." I nodded as the boy walked out the shop. "You like him don't you?" I blushed shaking my head no. "Mmmhh." He walked out as I got back to work.


End file.
